deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergei's Gang
Sergei's Gang was a group of Russian gangsters befriended by bank robber Ghost after his betrayal at the hands of Gordon Cozier's crew. In return for their protection, Ghost agreed to betray his "friends" to the Russians. After his release, Ghost met up with Gordon and his crew, and offered to show them a supposedly perfect heist involving a group of armored trucks. Despite initial mistrust, the group successfully pulls off the robbery and reconvenes in their hotel room. As they celebrate, Ghost slips away and contacts Sergei. Following Ghost's directions, Sergei's gang ambushes the crew and nearly kills, only for a badly injured AJ to sacrifice himself so the crew can flank the Russians and wipe them out. Battle vs. Jack Welker's Gang (by BeastMan14) Albuquerque International Sunport As the plane touched down and its doors opened, Sergei nodded towards the rest of his men. Suddenly, his phone rang and he quickly answered. "Эй, босс. (Hey, boss)." The voice on the other end responded,"Я предполагаю, что вы приземлились? (I assume you've landed?)" Sergei smiled and replied,"Конечно. (Of course.)" The voice chuckled,"Отлично. Скажи своим людям, чтобы подготовиться. (Excellent. Tell your men to prepare.)" Sergei nodded, "Хорошо. (Alright.)" He hung up and turned to his men and said,"Иван, что Николай. (Ivan, that was Nikolai.)" Ivan turned and tilted his head quizzically, "Что он сказал ? (What did he say?)" Sergei grinned and said,"война. Нет Гейзенберг, этот город не наша. (War. No Heisenberg, this city is ours.)" Play this The next day... Timothy groaned as he heard a knock at his door. Fucking junkies can't wait another hour? I only got so much of this blue shit to go around. Rising from his filthy couch, Timothy stretched. "Who is it?" "We're just wondering if you're selling." Timothy cursed under his breath. "Depends on the money." There was a pause. "I got money. 'Bout 250." Timothy laughed,"Sure thing, junkie. Fuck off, I'm not selling." The voice took on a more desperate tone. "No wait! I've got money, honest! Unlock the door, and I'll show you." Timothy massaged his temple. "Fine, show me the money, and then I'll think about selling." He unlocked the door, and was thrown back as three grown men burst into the room. Timothy tried to stand, but one of the men pulled a gun and shot him in the leg. He cried out in pain. "What-what the fuck do you want?" The men grinned, and one drew a knife from his pants pocket. "The stash. Where is it?" Timothy's eyes widened in horror. "Ah fuck. C'mon man. I can't tell you th-" The Russian drove a knife into his leg, and he let out a cry of pure agony. "Where is the stash?" Timothy, tears in his eyes, spoke again,"Please, I can't, they, they'll k-" The Russian twisted the knife. "FUCK! Ok, ok, the stash. It's under the sink. Just please, st-stop." The knife-wielding Russian nodded to one of his friends, who walked over the sink, opened the doors underneath it, and pulled a bag full of pale-colored crystal meth. "It's here!" The knife-wielding Russian chuckled and gestured for his friends to leave. He paused, then turned around at looked at Timothy. "Tell your bosses that this our territory now." Timothy nodded, terrified, then cried out in pain when the Russian planted the knife in his leg. "Consider this a reminder." They left, leaving Timothy bleeding and his door wide open. Jack's clubhouse... Jack sat in the vibrating massage chair, watching a game of football with the rest of his gang while Todd and Pinkman cooked. Frankie poked his head and said,"Todd's sweetheart is here, boss." "Alright. Tell Todd to wrap the cook up and put on some cologne." The other men laughed, and Jack stood up and stretched before leaving. Lydia had left her car, and stood in front of the clubhouse, and as usual, was looking rather tense. "Thought you wouldn't need the batch until next week." Lydia cleared her throat,"This isn't about the batch. I, um, need your help with another problem." Jack lit a cigarette and looked at Lydia inquisitively,"Oh, really? Who is it that this time?" Lydia looked around nervously. "Can we discuss this inside?" Jack nodded and gestured for her to follow him. As they sat down inside, the rest of the gang left, with Todd entering soon after. "Hey, you, uh, you need anything?" Todd stood near Lydia, smiling. She shook her head. "I'm fine, Todd. Thank you." Jack chuckled as Todd sat down next to him. "So, what exactly do you need me and my boys for?" Lydia replied,"There's an outside problem. A group of thugs has started moving in on territory belonging to us. I need you to deal with them." Jack took a drag of his cigarette. "Eliminating the competition? Alright, my boys and I can handle that. But we're gonna need a bonus. How 'bout 30% more for this batch?" Lydia scoffed, "30? That's ridiculous." Jack shrugged,"Alright, if you don't need our help, then I guess-" Lydia frantically put up a hand. "Wait! Fine. I'll give you the bonus." Jack smiled and took another drag,"Glad we could come to an agreement. Now, I need some specifics." Lydia pulled an envelope containing the exact information out of her purse and handed it to Jack. "It's all there. And please, have the batch ready as well." She stood up and prepared to leave, and Todd followed her. Jack chuckled, then began to look through the folder. A few days later... Sergei squinted as he saw the safehouse in the desert. "вот оно! (There it is!)" Ivan nodded and pulled up to the house. He scoffed. "Где эта сука? (Where is this bitch?)" Sergei chuckled. "Она, должно быть, забыл. (She must have forgot.)" He gestured to the rest of the men, who had stepped out of their cars. "Подождите снаружи и следить. Мы идем внутрь. (Wait outside and keep watch. We're headed inside.)" They nodded and began to patrol around, guns drawn. As he stepped inside, Sergei's phone rang. He answered. "Sergei, right? It's me, Lydia." Sergei cursed,"Where are you? We're at the damn safehouse." She paused. "Don't worry, I'm almost there." Sergei, suspiciously, looked at Ivan, who shrugged. "If you aren't here in 5 minutes, you can kiss the deal goodbye." Suddenly, one of Sergei's men poked their head inside and said,"Кто-то здесь! (Someone is here!)" Sergei nodded and returned to the conversation with Lydia. "Are you almost here?" "The men I sent are." Men? Suddenly, Sergei heard shouts outside, and Ivan quickly left to investigate. It clicked for Sergei. "You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!" "I'm sorry, Sergei. This is just business." Lydia hung up, and an enraged Sergei hurled his phone at the wall, then drew his pistol and went outside. He walked out to see 8 well-armed men locked in a standoff with the rest of Sergei's men. "Who the hell are you?" Jack replied,"How about you put down your guns and we'll talk about it." Sergei replied,"Fuck you, put your guns down first!" Jack exchanged a look with Kenny, then shouted back,"Suit yourself!" The rest of Jack's gang opened fire, cutting down two of Sergei's gang. Jack's Gang: x8 Sergei's Gang: x6 Sergei cursed as he took cover behind one of his gang's cars. "Petrov! Take someone and flank these bastards!" He cried out to one of his men, who nodded and gestured for another to follow him. Keeping their heads down, they move around the trucks and open fire with their AKs, killing a member of Jack's gang and nearly hitting Todd, who turns and fires a round into Petrov's head. The other man quickly falls back, narrowly dodging gunfire. "Ivan, cover us! Everyone else, get inside now!" Ivan nodded and began to lay down cover fire with his Winchester as the rest of the gang moved inside the house. Grinning, he stops to lay down C4 under one of the cars, then follows them inside. Jack gestures for the gang to stop firing. "Frankie, Lester, try and see if there's a side door, so we don't walk right into a goddamn ambush. Matt, how about you go ahead and wait by the door." Frankie and Lester walk around the house, and Matt walks forward, stepping near the cars. With a sneer, Ivan hits the button on the C4 detonator. "Jesus Christ!" Jack and the rest of the gang ducked for cover as Matt was blown sky-high. "Now I'm fucking pissed. Kenny, get you gun ready. We're wasting these assholes." Kenny nodded, then readied his AA-12. Noticing a small door behind the house, Lester tapped Frankie on the shoulder and put a fresh clip in his Mossberg, while Frankie stood by the door with his BAR. With a kick, the door flew open, and the two opened fire, gunning down two very surprised Russians. x2 Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Gang